This means war
by Cherryflavoredsand
Summary: This is the remake...hopefully it's clearer.Women are allowed in the army and mulan has to fight for what was hers first. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Means War

Special Thanks To Handmaiden of Artemis for inspiring this story (What she says goes

Ok?) Alright let's get started!

Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned Mulan then I wouldn't be typing this…would I?

THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!!

Mulan's POV:

ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…….."Alright Sleepin' Beauty up up up! Get your clothes on I made some more porridge…BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!"

That's ALWAYS the first thing I hear , but today he's gone! Wait…he's gone and he's supposed to be my guardian. WHAT THE HECK!!!! If he's gone then that means I'm not endangered anymore…….

But how? Why? Really?

This is gonna be a long day.

Shang's POV:

Why? Why? Why?!?!?!?!?

"The likelihood of a woman baring a son is VERY rare and well sir girls are our only option"

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Hate, Love, FLAMES? Give me some feed back. R&R Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no "owny" k? Good...on with it!!!!

Title: Follow the Leader

Rated: T for language (hidden curse words), and later scenes

Practice was hell for the recruits this particular morning. It was clear Shang was irritated, I mean, He even gave "Ping" a black eye and five bruised ribs during sparring.

While "The Gang" was discussing this, the camp fell silent. (Except for weird ominous music in the background)

Black fuzz seemed to be crawling slowly (due to the slow-mo walking and ominous music) over the horizon as the mouths of everybody, except Shang, seemed to drop open.

Arriving now on what used to be "men only" territory were about ninety prissy, spoiled, overly dressed women...WOMEN!!!!!!

Mulan's POV:

"Holy...S ugar H oney I ced T ea!!!! What the hell are women doing here?! They're DEFINITELY not here for the same reason I am ...are they?" Hesitantly I decided to ask Shang.

I walked, unsure of what to do, next to Shang. (And with all of those bruises, I walked as slow as it took)

Before I could get the words out of my mouth, Shang turned to me with a look I've seen only in my father's eyes---disappointment. He grabbed me by the arm tighter than I thought possible and pulled the ribbon out of my hair exposing me for what I really was...a woman.

I could hear the gasps of the ones that I used to call friends.

'_How did he know?_'

As if he could read my mind, he said,"I received an attached letter from your father when I got the Imperial letter stating the new law...MULAN!!!"

I would've punched him then and there if he were Chi-fu, but he wasn't, he was the man I'd grown to admire and maybe even love.

The next words I heard shocked me the most out of this whole ordeal...Shang told the ladies that I was to train them since I had already had experience in the army.

Then he just brushed past me and parted with only these words, "Follow the leader."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Sooooo? This one's a bit longer, I give a special thanks to "Spazzy" for the idea, and I don't just ask for ideas, I use them. Read and review...pleez?


	3. Onesided talks and Plans

Sorry, I haven't written in a while, I've been reeaallly considering finishing this story. Anyway I have decided to continue thanks to one persons(RECENT) review and that thanks(And a big cookie!)goes to: Green Animelover!!!!!!!!

Dis' claimer is that dis' is my story, but I don't own Mulan. (0.o WTF?!)

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Recap:

"Follow the leader…"

(End Recap)

_Later that day_:

Tonight I lay

on my cot wishing Mushu was here, but I knew he wouldn't come. He was only around when I was in danger, not when my heart was broken—'Wait, is my heart really broken? Do I really love Shang or is it one of those fluff headed crushes?

'**Of course you love him girl, just look at him!'**

'Yea, he is so cut-hold on who are you?!

'**I'm you, duh, anyway, you know you love his rippling eight pack(inner Mulan starts drooling)O.O**

'Ohhhh yeah, hold on snap out of it any-'

While I was contemplating my feelings for Shang-excuse me Captain Li , a small annoyingly high pitched voice reached my ears.Oh well I'm responsible for these nitwits anyway,so I guess I'll go see what this biatch is doing.

_Meanwhile two tents down_:

I cant believe there are women in my camp!Now I have to keep an extra watch on these soldiers or this will result in the worst baby boom China's ever seen! Fuck ryinoutloud!!!!!!! Worst of all, my best soldier turns out to be a girl! What does she take me for, I mean why the hell is even here?!?!

Damnit Mulan!

'**I rather like the sound of her name,don't you?'**

'No, why would you say something like that!?'

'**Question is mate, why would ****you**** say something like that?'**

'What do you mean?'  
**'Ello! I think anyone with common sense can see that your talking to yourself!'**

'…….'

' **Dayamn! The outer me is slow!INTROTIME! **

**Hi I'm you,you're me sound familiar?'**

'Alright I get it! Anyway why do you Like Mulan?'

'**Here we go AGAIN, ****you**** li-'**

To my pleasure, I saw a shadow pass my tent which abruptly shut inner Shang up!

I was quickly pulled out of my brief joy when I noticed that the shadow had what appeared to be a sword!

The End!

Gotcha! You thought I was finished!(Evilly munches on giant cookie)

Normal POV:

Mulan crept through the camp on skilled feet, careful not to wake the sleeping recruits. As she crept through the midnight silence, she passed a tent with the light still on(a/n at this time Shang is laying in the dark of his tent) This is where she suspected the squeal came from,she was surprised how only she heard the noise while every one lay sleeping like a rock. As she readied herself to open the tent flap, she was surprised as to what she heard next…..

NOW I'm done! OOOOhhhhhhhh cliffy! Muahahahahahahahahahachokes on spit

Excuse me, anyway, the reason women are more likely to bear girls instead of sons will be revealed in later chapters, but it does have a purpose.

Thanks for the reviews again…I feel special. Therefore, I'm going to eat another cookie while you review….If you do review, you can treat yourself to a cookie too. If you don't I'll send the zombie huns to attack you.( just to let you know, I did this cliff for suspense, I'll be uploading the next chapter later this evening!)


	4. Let the battle begin

Ok, I am now Crimsonsandz instead of yingyang-mulanshang!

I also want to keep my promise and upload the other part of Chapter 3….so here you go!

SMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Crimson-Even though this isn't **Naruto** fanfiction, I am having Gaara-kun do my disclaimer!Take it away Gaara!

Gaara-No.

Crimson-Why not, I'll give you chocolate!

Gaara- Crimsonsandz does not own Mulan, but does own this story and OC's…..

Can I have my chocolate now?(Awww so cute)

Crimson-Here you go.(pulls out chocolate bar)

Gaara-Chocolate!(Glomps Crimson)

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Recap:

She was surprised at what she heard next….

End Recap.

"Did you see that wench today; she was all over MY fiancé'! I mean the nerve!" A medium pitched voice stated.

"Yea,um--do you think she and Shang…"It was another voice this time, this is who Mulan assumed squealed; It was very high pitched and almost as nasally as Chi-fu.

The medium voiced woman almost choked on what Mulan assumed was her tea and harshly retorted with a," What?! _That disgrace_! Ha! She wouldn't have a chance with Shang, she's lower in social status than you are and you think he'd…..Ha!"

Curious as to who "stone-face"(a name she called Shang ) was engaged to, she lifted the bottom of the tent slightly. Inside of the tent were what seemed to be a noblewoman and her lady in waiting.

The noblewoman was an exotic beauty with tan skin instead of pale ivory; she also had wide, lapis lazuli eyes instead of the narrow, dark, chocolate colored eyes Mulan was used to seeing. What amazed her most was the woman's hair; it was as long as the lady's body and was the color of snow. This woman had an extraordinary beauty, and carried herself with perfect dignity; It was easy to see how this was Shang's betrothed.Though, beautiful as this woman was, the hidden girl could see just how cruel she was.

Mulan then turned to the lady in waiting. She seemed to be the nervous, push-over type by the way she carried herself. She was rather plain compared to her master, but to Mulan, she was also an exotic beauty. The woman had soft silvery eyes with dark red hair. She seemed to be around 16 or 15.

As Mulan began to back away from the tent, she felt something cold and sharp at the base of her throat. Startled, she immediately hit the attacker with the but of her sword and ran.

Not a moment had passed when she felt a sudden weight force her to the ground with her hands behind her back. The sudden sting of a sword was felt on her jaw when she felt herself being flipped by her silent assassin.

She had shut her eyes for a brief moment when she found herself staring into the somewhat stoic eyes of none other than Captain Li Shang.

Gasps were heard from both figures as they sat-(and lay) there too stunned to move. Suddenly without a single word of apology or goodnight, Shang stood up and walked away as if nothing had happened.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

'**W……T…….F?!?!?!?!?!?!?'**

'Dayamn! First he sneaks up on me, tries to kill me, almost breaks my back with his ass, then has the nerve to walk away without a word?'

'**Ahhhh Hell Naw! Ok, he wants to play it rough, then I'll join his little game. Fight fire with fire baby!'**

'For once I agree with you-me-whatever, but we'll need help, and I know just the men.'

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

_Meanwhile…_

'I can't believe I almost killed a woman!'

'**Well she had it coming sneaking around camp like some freakin' hun!'**

'What was she doing?! This woman is going to be the end of me, I just know it!'

'**Oh no she won't I've worked to hard to get this far, she's not going to stop me from being general. She's not getting in my way……no one will.'**

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

_Both Speaking:_

'Let the battle begin.'


End file.
